


Year of the Rat

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: Anything, anything but rats.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Year of the Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year.
> 
> Word count: 377 words.

"An emissary?" the empress looks up, the black cat between her and her darling taking a momentary backseat.

"That is correct," Hubert nods, his sharp eyes particularly critical of the young man indulging in his liege so lovingly and openly, brazenly tainting the elegance of the imperial courtyard with all the saccharine sickness of a couple of youthful sweethearts. "A representative from a well-off eastern nation will be paying us a visit this evening to spread blessings and goodwill—for whatever that is worth—in honor of the new year. Each year is attributed to an animal as part of their culture, and this one is no different."

"Interesting. What animal are they championing this year? Do you know?"

"Rats."

"R-rats?"

"Yes. Personally, I do not put stock in such unfounded superstition, but I've went ahead and made the necessary arrangements for their arrival nonetheless. I was merely passing by to keep you informed."

"T-thank you, Hubert," Edelgard stammers, her decorum dashed by worry, the cat in her lap, and the lips upon her cheek. "I know how taxing it must have been to make such preparations at the last minute. P-please continue looking over things and I'll be sure to join you shortly."

"I should hope so, Lady Edelgard," the aide spares a glance at Byleth before taking his leave. "Byleth."

"Do you think he was upset?" asks Byleth once Hubert is out of earshot.

"Rats, why did it have to be rats?" she whispers to herself, sinking deeper into his embrace. "H-honestly, my darling... While I understand today has _mostly_ been a day of reprieve and reflection for us, and as much as I would treasure lazing about with you for the remainder of it, I'm afraid you will have to relinquish me once the delegate arrives. Hubert is one thing, but an emissary..."

"I'll consider it," says Byleth. "But Whisker is another story. He's only just gotten comfortable."

As if on cue, the cat yawns.

"I'm almost certain he'll protest."

"Possibly," Edelgard muses. "Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless he accompanies me as an official ambassador of the empire! I should think the rodents will have more to be afraid of than I ever will in that case!"

"I don't think they're actually bringing _live_ rats, El..."


End file.
